


SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.56易感期

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 19





	SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.56易感期

正文开始  
因为有了你的确认，胜澈他们开始“放肆”起来，不仅总往你家跑，让你恨不得将他们打包回P社（爪子：又名破烂），让他们乖乖练习，还直接将你的枕头什么都搬到他们那里，美称曰促进感情。  
-801-  
“为什么不画我们的图……”圆佑留意你在画的图，上面小人的个数和他们组合的相差甚多，一看就知道不是在画他们，将头搁在你肩上，语气里满是醋意。“咦～好酸啊～是谁家的醋坛子打翻了～”你听到圆佑满是醋意的话语轻笑了一下，但没有停下手里的动作，继续勾勒还没完成的图画。“你就不看看我吗？”圆佑看到你没有理会他，还在画画，围在你腰间的手不禁收紧，强迫你看向他。  
“别闹。”但是还差上色就完成的你对于圆佑的动作有点躁，微微皱起眉，语气不禁带上一丝严肃。圆佑留意到你的变化，心里的委屈一下子膨胀起来，但没有继续闹，而是将头埋进你的颈肩，一动不动。  
“搞定～”但是专心画画的你并没有留意到圆佑的变化，继续手上的动作，直到将画完成，关掉摄影设备才留意到圆佑的变化。  
“我们的圆小猫怎么啦？”你侧过头，快速在圆佑侧脸上亲了亲，好笑地看着圆佑。但是圆佑没有理会你，哀怨地看了你一眼，转过头不看你。但是围在你腰间的手还是紧紧抱着你，与那转过头不看你的行为完全相反。  
“圆小猫不理我哦……那我去找俊喵喵和勋猫猫咯～”你看到圆佑闹别扭的动作忍不住轻笑了一下，作势要离开。圆佑一听到你要离开，立刻瞪眼看向你。“那“凶狠”的小模样让你想起上一世你去动物驿站做志愿者时碰见的一只小猫，一开始不愿意你碰它，但一旦你走开，它又死死扒住你的裤脚不让你走。  
“你眼里总没有我们……更没有我……”圆佑紧了紧围在你腰间的手，那力度让你怀疑自己的腰下一秒就要被折断。“我眼里怎么会没有你们，没有你呢。你看！现在不就有吗～”你微微挣脱开圆佑的怀抱，伸手捧起圆佑的脸，额头抵着额头，双眼直视圆佑的眼里。圆佑随着你的动作，看到自己的样子完完全全落在你的眼里，心微微一颤。  
“这个回答满意吗？我的圆小猫～”你看着圆佑微微一愣的样子轻笑了一下，打算起身，出去装杯水，回来剪辑视频。“满意。”但是圆佑继续搂着你的腰，伸手固定住你的脑袋，覆上眼前那抹柔软。  
你没想到圆佑会这么突然吻向自己，大脑一时没反应过来，愣愣地感受着双唇之间的触碰。  
透过窗户进来的光线让你心底涌起一阵羞耻感，伸手抵住圆佑的胸膛，想挣扎开圆佑的怀抱，告诉他大白天的，这样子不太好。  
但是圆佑并没有感受到你的挣扎，反而搂得你更紧，不再满足于双唇简单地触碰，摩擦，直接撬开你的牙关，舌头灵活地游走在你唇齿之间。圆佑的动作让你呼吸不禁急促起来，一呼一吸之中，肉桂香味充盈了你的鼻腔。  
圆佑缓慢地散发出自己的信息素，将你一点点地浸没在肉桂香味中，勾起那隐藏在深处的水蜜桃气息。  
浓郁的肉桂味让你紧紧包围着，闻得你浑身发烫，一丝丝甜腻气息从你后颈出散发出来。信息素浓度的升高让你软了腰，本来抵在圆佑胸膛上的手也转变成搂住圆佑的脖子。  
突然，你感受到圆佑突然一愣，身边的信息素也随着一停，下一秒圆佑的信息素将房间填充得满满当当，完完全全地将你的信息素覆盖掉。  
你正疑惑发生什么，你就被放在桌子上，圆佑松开你，独自走向门口。你看着圆佑要干嘛的时候，留意到手边的日历，发现今天似乎被打上红圈。你正想拿起看看是什么意思，就听到一声清脆的锁门声，一抬头唇就被再次捕抓到。而这次不像刚刚那样温柔，慢慢地侵略，而是一开始就凶狠起开，吻得你舌根微微发痛，你只能昂起头去承受这带有浓浓侵略性的吻。  
在这时，你终于明白那个红圈的意思，今天是圆佑的易感期。  
你对易感期的了解很少，甚至可以说没有了解，更不用说是接触了。那一次珉奎的易感期据知勋后面跟你说，原来珉奎已经在公司里打了一瓶普通抑制剂，可是普通抑制剂无法控制住像他们分化等级高的alpha的易感期，所以珉奎才要回来。在那个时候你还很好奇等级高的alpha易感期会怎么样。而现在，你终于知道了。那带有浓烈的侵略性信息素根本不给你任何抗拒的机会，你无法逃避，你只能乖乖献上自己那甜腻的信息素……  
日历在你手上滑落，掉落在地上，砸落在圆佑的脚背上。那微微的痛感似乎激发了圆佑的欲望，圆佑直接抱起你，走到床边，将你抛在床上，褪下自己的上衣，再次俯身将你压在身下。  
“你轻点……”圆佑相似啃咬的动作让你不禁倒吸了口气，不禁缩了缩脖子。“不要逃……”但是圆佑似乎没有感受到自己动作的粗暴，反而感受到你躲闪的动作不禁皱眉，委屈巴巴地看着你，似乎在控诉你为什么要躲开他。“嘶……我没有……”圆佑放在你腰间的手的力度让你不禁往圆佑身上靠，想挣脱开圆佑用力的手。  
“那就好……”圆佑感受到你的靠近嘴角微微上扬，快速脱下你身上的卫衣，低头吻住你的肩膀，在上面留下自己到来的痕迹。“轻点……”圆佑吮吸的力度之大给你带来丝丝的痛感，以及一阵阵奇异的快感，你不禁抓紧圆佑的肩膀。“真美……”那一道道吻痕像一朵朵梅花，在你白皙的肌肤上绽放着，刺红了圆佑的眼。那殷红的痕迹同样落进你眼中，在这时，你在心里默默决定以后不再叫圆佑是小猫了，摆明就是一只狐狸，一只肉食动物。  
但是你在心里的吐槽没有吐槽很久，因为身上一凉唤回你飘走的思绪。  
“啊～”胸前的酥麻感让你不禁发出一声娇喘，敏感的身体不禁微微弓起，又恐惧又期待，恐惧那直达大脑的快感，又期待着更强烈的快感。  
“全圆佑！快点！”可是圆佑那缓慢的动作让你不禁拍了拍圆佑的肩膀。“内～”圆佑微微抬起头看向你，嘴角的坏笑告诉你其实圆佑就在等你叫他，气得你低头咬了咬他脖子，直到听到他的倒吸声才满意松开口。  
“真不乖……”圆佑看着你偷笑的样子眯了眯眼，修长的手指轻轻触碰了一下那早已泛滥的小口，狠狠进入其中。“啊！～”突然地进入让你不禁瞪大眼睛，强烈的快感通过脊椎直达大脑，分散到全身。  
圆佑听着耳边的喘息声，侧过头吻了吻你后颈的腺体，惹得你身体的颤抖更加强烈。  
指尖传来的紧致感让圆佑微微吸了口气，手上的动作更加激烈，那暧昧的水声听红了你的脸，红了圆佑的眼。  
虽然处于易感期，但圆佑还是扩展的差不多，才正式开始品尝眼前的甜蜜。“我来啦……”圆佑感受到指尖传来的温热感，轻轻抽出沾满透明黏液的手指，换上忍得快要爆的硕大，轻轻抵在那湿润的小口上。圆佑没有一下子就进去，而是慢慢，一点一点地进去，看着身下你的反应。“啊……”那缓慢的速度不但没有减少那强烈的快感，甚至延长了那快感的维持时间，那不一样的快感让你不禁叫了出来。  
待圆佑完全进入后，你们倆早已大汗淋漓。  
“开始啦……”圆佑待你适应后，俯下身子在耳边轻轻说了一声，还没等你回应，就开始了猛烈的进攻。若不是圆佑有一只手护在你头顶，你的头与床头板“亲密接触”。  
“慢一点……”圆佑那不知疲倦的快速进攻让你忍不住喊道，但是处于欲望之中的圆佑并没有理会你的话，反而还越来越快，一下比一下狠，直逼着你的生殖腔为其打开。  
“不要啦……”不是处在发情期的你生殖腔腔口紧闭着，圆佑的强势进攻让你吃痛，但同时一阵阵奇异的快感蔓延开来。  
“放松点……让我进去……”那像小猫般的求饶声将圆佑往欲望深渊里拉，在你体内的欲望不禁涨大了几分，让你倒吸了口气。“不要……会痛……”可是那疼痛感让你下意识地拒绝了圆佑的话，但是往圆佑靠了靠的身体暴露了你真实的想法。“乖……”圆佑感受到你的身体反应轻笑了一下，伸手抱起你，一个翻身，让你坐在他身上。  
圆佑微微沙哑的声音迷惑了你，当你反应过来时，你已经从下面到了上面。也随着体位的变化，圆佑更加深入你，直接碾压着那紧闭的生殖腔口。  
“呜呜呜……不要……啊！”疼痛和快感击溃了你最后的情感防线，你直接趴在圆佑胸膛上哭了起来，可是那黏糊糊的哭声就像催情剂，圆佑固定住你的腰，用力往上一顶，强势地撞进那深处的柔软。强烈的痛感和快感同时袭击你的大脑，你只能张大嘴喘息，连叫都叫不出声。  
圆佑不可思议地感受着前端传来那异常的紧致，看着趴在自己身上大口喘息的你，才反应过来自己真的进入了生殖腔里。  
“不要……”圆佑再次翻过身，那强烈的痛感和快感让你不禁求饶。但是圆佑已经顾不上这么多了，伸手抓住你抵在胸膛的手，低头吻住你求饶的嘴，正正式式开始品尝这份“甜蜜”……

TBC


End file.
